Rain
by forevermalec
Summary: After a rare day off, Alec and Magnus spend the day in rainy London.


"I know the rain is cold my dear, but dance in it a little while, you wait for the sun." -A.J. Lawless

Alec woke up to a beautiful, spring morning. He could hear the birds chirping with the window slightly open. Which that sound was such a rarity, he took a deep breath and he was becoming more and more aware of the body laying next to him. He felt warm hands make their way around his body and lips grazing his skin.

"Good morning." Alec mumbled. He was half awake, but he was very aware of the beautiful man laying in his arms, their two bodies melted together like butter.

"Morning." Magnus replied.

Alec angled his body, so he was looking directly into Magnus' eyes. His real eyes. It was moments like this, in the early dawn, where no one in the entire world ever saw Magnus like this. No makeup, ruffled hair, cat eyes. This was the Magnus he loved the most.

"Got any plans for the day?" Magnus asked Alec as they intertwined fingers.

"Yeah, I do, actually. I'm spending the day with my boyfriend." Alec leaned into Magnus and gently and tenderly kissed his lips.

When they kissed, it felt like there were a million sparks on their lips. Like the world stood frozen for a few seconds and it wouldn't return turning until their lips parted.

"No institute, today?" Magnus asked as they broke apart.

"I think they can handle one day without me. You hungry?"

"For you, Alexander. Only for you." Magnus moved his body with such a subtle grace and before Alec knew it, Magnus was on top of him.

The next hour or so went on in a daze for both. Wrapped up in sheets, gasps of air breaking between kisses and moans. Eventually they made it to the kitchen for breakfast.

"French toast, per your request."

"Why, thank you. It's delicious. So, what did you want to do on your well-deserved day off?"

"Well, I was thinking, I mean, only if you wanted to. It's not a big deal or anything but, maybe we could portal somewhere?" Alec asked.

"You don't even have to ask. Where to?"

"I was thinking London. Possibly. I mean, I'm sure you've been there a million times, but I never have, and I just thought…"

Alec felt nervous asking. He got anxious as he waited for Magnus' reply. He wanted to get out of the city for the day. And of all the places he and Magnus had been to, London was yet to be discovered.

"Alexander. You're rambling. That sounds perfect. I can take you to some of my favorite places, if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful."

Alec watched Magnus finish his food, and it was such a simple thing. Such a mundane habit and he found himself falling in love with the little things. Like the eloquent way Magnus held his silverware as he was eating. The way he sipped his morning coffee. The grace he had when he got up from the kitchen table and seeing the silk of his robe fly behind him with the morning breeze.

They arrived in London around 2:30 that day. And Magnus took him to his favorite spots. The Victoria and Albert Museum, a stroll past Buckingham Palace, a late lunch at Franco's… A little bit of shopping here and there, which Magnus portaled their shopping bags back to the loft so they didn't have to lug them around everywhere.

Around six that evening, they were walking hand in hand in downtown London, when much to anyone's surprise, it began to rain.

Alec felt the first few raindrops trickle down his face.

"Shit. I forgot an umbrella…"

"No worries, Alexander. I got this." Magnus portaled a sleek, black umbrella and before Alec knew it, he was cuddled up next to Magnus under the falling rain. As the rain began to fall faster out of the gray sky, Magnus gently backed Alec into a nearby brick wall. As Magnus glamoured himself and Alec, he magically levitated the umbrella above their heads and ever so softly kissed Alec.

Magnus has loved many in his long history. But being with Alexander, makes every moment of pain he has ever had melt away. He closed his heart for a hundred long years, and when he met Alexander, everything changed. Kissing him now, in the spring of London, in the rain, made his heart and his soul completely full.

And for Alec, all he ever dreamed of was being with someone like Magnus and being this happy with someone. And here he was. In a committed relationship with trust and love and compassion. He always thought he would have to hide who he was. But no more. He can't even remember the guy he used to be before Magnus came into his life.

"Alexander…" Magnus whispered as they leaned their foreheads together. "I love you, ever so much."

Alec found himself having a hard time breathing.

"I love you, too. More than you know." Alec kissed Magnus softly on the forehead.

Magnus smiled. "C'mon, I have a few more places to show you."

Walking hand in hand, with an umbrella above their heads, they walked through London, Magnus showing Alec different places and what memories they held.

"This was a perfect day, Magnus." Alec told Magnus as the sky began to darken and the stars began to make their presence known.

"It sure was. What would you say to going home and ending our night with a martini and a nice hot bath to relax?"

"Perfect. That sounds perfect. And so are you." Alec answered.

Magnus dropped the umbrella with a thud to the concrete. He kissed Alec suddenly and he didn't care that the glamour was gone and there were people staring. All he wanted was Alexander. Always.

So, they made their way back to Brooklyn. Back home. They ended their night sharing a nice, hot, soothing bubble bath. Alec sitting behind Magnus giving him a massage. Nothing could be better in his eyes. Nothing at all.


End file.
